The Sound of Silence
by BonjourOscar
Summary: Elle sourit derrière ses grandes lunettes rondes. Elle a toujours souri, de toute façon. Peut-être que d'elle, Blaise et Théodore n'en connaissent que trop peu. Peut-être qu'ils se sont trompés, tout ce temps, qu'ils on fait exprès de se tromper pour ne pas voir les larmes derrière les grandes lunettes rondes de la souriante Luna.
1. Utiliser préau (Mars)

Salut les pouleys ! On est officiellement le 13 octobre, il est 17H58.

Waish, jourbon à tous ! Après 827 minutes à tenter de comprendre comment fonctionne ce site, être devenue tarée 34 fois, et avoir fait à peu près le double de dépressions nerveuses, je crois que c'est bon. Peut-être. On va voir, way-way ! Bref.

**Informations de base basiques, histoire de dire :**

Résumé : _Elle sourit derrière ses grandes lunettes rondes. Elle a toujours souri, de toute façon. Peut-être que d'elle, Blaise et Théodore n'en connaissent que trop peu. Peut-être qu'ils se sont trompés, tout ce temps, qu'ils on fait exprès de se tromper pour ne pas voir les larmes derrière les grandes lunettes rondes de la souriante Luna._

Je suis pas sûre que ça serve à grand chose, mais of course, all this shit is JKR's one. (Nan, j'dis ça, mais je vois genre trop le mec qui s'pointe, si je l'avais pas mis, pour me harceler genre j'ai volé le boulot de Rowling, que j'essaye de tromper le monde entier et qu'heureusement fan attentif, lui SAIT TOUT).

Ceci relève du couple homo (pas de suite de suite, m'enfin ça va pas tarder). Ce qui fait que tout homophobe intransigeant et débectable n'a qu'à se retirer (et aller crever dans un cachot plein de rats malicieux). C'est un Théodore/Blaise, mais Luna a sa petite place bien creusée aussi dans ce cocon de guimauve rose et bleue.

Je crois que voilà, c'est le moment où je commence à raconter ma vie. Cette fic est la première que je poste ici. Je devrais pas, je suis censée être en prépa (donc bosser, tout ça) mais j'ai été entrainée dans la folie Blaise Théodore et me voilà à écrire des conneries plutôt que de bosser. Moi qui pensait que ma première fiction cacherait nécessairement un Severus...

Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi je me lance, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bien bien long, c'est vraiment un absurde coup de folie plus qu'autre chose. Bref, OSEF ma vie, je vous laisse lire, kiffer, me cracher au visage, ce que vous voulez en fait.

PS1 (pas la console) : Je n'ai pas de bêta, ce chapitre a donc été corrigé par mes petites mains fragiles, si c'est encore tout plein de fautes trop laides, dites-le moi.

PS2 (pas la console) : Si quelqu'un a grave du temps à tuer et veut corriger des fautes genre trop laides, hésitez pas à me contacter !

Le titre est une chanson de Simon and Garfunkel, superbe, à écouter (tout au long de la lecture, par exemple).

* * *

**CHAPITRE I – SOUS LE PRÉAU (MARS)**

_Sous le préau de mars le prunus ouvre noctambule_

_À Saint-Germain les bougeons de Véga_

_Flattant ta lyre jusqu'à l'épivanouissement_

_Le voeu du poème est l'architecture _

Michel Deguy, extrait de _Gisants_

Lorsque Blaise s'était levé ce matin-là, il avait fait un effort inattendu quant à sa tenue. Il avait laissé de côté son survêtement trop grand pour un jean sombre et une chemise un peu froissée. En se regardant dans le miroir, il s'était trouvé étrange. Beau, oui, mais cela il se savait déjà l'être même en survêtement. Non, quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être élégant. Peut-être charismatique. Il regarda les vieilles feuilles blanches accrochées au mur, toutes salies d'une écriture dactylographiée qui, quoiqu'assez récente, semblait plus vieille que le monde. À ce moment précis, il avait esquissé un sourire.

Le froid s'en prit rapidement à lui. Blaise n'en fit rien, se contentant de regarder la pointe de ses chaussures en avançant. Un ou deux passants lui en voulurent quand il faillit leur rentrer dedans, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. À cet instant précis, rien n'avait réellement d'importance. En arrivant à l'arrêt de bus, il s'était allumé une cigarette qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir. Il l'avait éteinte sous le talon de sa chaussure juste avant d'entrer dans le bus, avant de la ranger dans son paquet presque vide. Il faudrait qu'il songe à s'en racheter un. Le lendemain, on était dimanche, et il aurait sans doute du mal à en trouver. Ce soir, en rentrant.

Allant s'asseoir, il ne vit pas le regard désobligeant que lui lança le chauffeur, n'appréciant que peu le fait qu'il ne composte pas son ticket. Blaise avait dix-huit ans, et en dix-huit ans, il n'en avait jamais composté le moindre. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre aujourd'hui. Il n'aimait pas changer ses habitudes.

Il trouva un siège dans le fond du bus, à côté d'une fenêtre un peu trop sale. Il ne regarda pas dehors, pas une seule fois. En temps normal, il aimait particulièrement le trajet. Le Louvre, longer la Seine, Saint-Michel. On n'était pas en temps normal.

Sa musique lui retournait le crâne. Il avait mis ce qu'il avait de plus calme, pour ne pas trop violenter ses deux oreilles, mais le moindre bruit semblait enclin à lui faire naître une migraine. Il s'en fichait. Y aller était déjà dur, y aller sans musique lui aurait semblé tout à fait impossible.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire. C'est elle qui lui avait fait ranger sa vieille musique électro dans un placard poussiéreux du fond de ses souvenirs en échange d'un peu de folk anglophone. Il n'avait jamais su la remercier de cela. De cela et de tout le reste non plus, d'ailleurs. Et il ne pouvait s'en vouloir plus qu'en cet instant où Simon et Garfunkel lui murmurait « The Sound of Silence » à l'oreille.

Lorsqu'il descendit du bus, le temps s'était encore assombri. Il leva les yeux, incertain. Un énorme nuage semblait prêt à enlacer Paris pour l'étouffer avec tendresse. Il n'était pas seize heures et déjà il faisait nuit ; il se sentit salement oppressé. Il accéléra un peu le pas, ressortant sa moitié de cigarette. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il se promit d'arrêter avant Noël. Cela ferait plaisir à sa mère. L'année d'avant déjà, il avait tenté de s'en convaincre. Il tourna au coin de la rue et arriva devant l'hôpital. Trop gris pour que le temps lui-même ne puisse rivaliser. Il hésita un long moment avant d'entrer.

Sa peur panique des hôpitaux refit surface en à peine quelques instants. Pourtant, il fit – du mieux qu'il put – comme si de rien n'était. Les longs couloirs s'offraient déjà à lui, comme un piège trop bien organisé, rien que pour lui, pour se repaître avec passion du corps d'un môme bien trop jeune pour affronter la mort en face. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda rapidement ses messages. Deuxième étage, chambre 214.

Les ascenseurs lui faisaient de l'oeil. Il prit les escaliers.

Les volées de marches lui rappelèrent son enfance, la maison de sa grand-mère, chez qui il passait la plupart de son temps. A l'école, le surveillant savait que c'était elle qu'il fallait appeler pour venir chercher le petit Blaise quand sa mère oubliait de le récupérer. Soit un minimum de deux fois par semaine. Si le gamin avait pleuré les premières fois, il avait vite compris que passer les soirées chez sa grand-mère était la plus belle chose du monde. Alors il avait séché ses larmes et pris son mal en patience.

Lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte coupe-feu pour rejoindre les couloirs aseptisés du deuxième étage, il crut d'abord s'être trompé, tant ceux-ci étaient silencieux. Il serra ses poings dans le fond de ses poches et regarda rapidement autour de lui, en prenant soin de ne pas s'attarder sur les détails. Ces fourbes détails dont on se souvient en tout premier lorsque l'on repense aux souvenirs hideux. Une petite pancarte indiquait les chambre 210 à 220 sur sa droite. Il s'y dirigea.

Il ralentit imperceptiblement, se dit qu'il aurait dû, sûrement, apporter des fleurs. Trop tard. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, et se força à entrer.

Dans cette chambre trop grise d'hôpital, entre ses draps d'un blanc immaculé, Luna semblait tout simplement endormie. Blaise y aurait certainement cru s'il n'y avait eu tous ces câbles accrochés à elle, et l'atroce _bip_ récurrent de l'un des appareils médicaux.

* * *

Luna sourit, le plus simplement du ronde. D'un mouvement de main presque chorégraphié, elle remet en place ses immenses lunettes rondes sur son nez, qui ont glissé lorsqu'elle s'est baissée pour ramasser une branche morte. Elle vient tout juste de fêter ses seize ans et à l'orphelinat, tous les autres se sont cotisés pour lui offrir une machine à écrire.

Elle ne parvient pas à cacher sa joie, sachant les efforts que les autres orphelins ont dû faire pour mettre ne serait-ce que quelques pièces pour lui faire ce cadeau. La plupart était dans l'établissement depuis toujours, n'avaient jamais connu leurs parents, et n'avaient pour argent de poche que les rudes petits boulots, au noir, qu'on pouvait bien vouloir donner à des gosses de tout juste quatorze ans.

Tout le monde aimait Luna, à l'orphelinat. Elle était cette fille toujours pleine de joie de vivre, pleine d'entrain, qui racontait des histoires aux plus jeunes pour les aider à s'endormir, et qui serrait les plus âgés dans ses bras pour leur voler un peu de leur peine. Si les murs des couloirs avaient été peints de couleurs vives, c'était grâce à elle. S'il y avait à Noël de quoi décorer le sapin aussi. Les fauteuils moelleux dans le foyer, la bibliothèque ouverte à tous, le matériel de peinture et les quelques vynils qui égayaient le centre d'accueil, elle s'était battue longtemps, avait travaillé dur pour les obtenir. Et tout le monde, entre ces murs, savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait pour elle mais pour tous les autres. Luna ne faisait jamais rien pour elle.

Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'y était pas née. Une voiture sombre l'y avait déposée alors qu'elle allait sur ses huit ans. Elle s'était tenue devant, minuscule, en trainant dans sa main une drôle de créature en peluche qui semblait cousue de partout, par une main un peu trop tremblante. Un ronflak cornu, avait-elle dit, quand on lui avait demandé ce dont il s'agissait.

Au départ, les autres lui avaient posé des questions. Pourquoi on l'avait déposé là, et puis qui, aussi. Elle n'avait jamais répondu, se contentant d'un maladroit bout de sourire un peu trop triste pour convaincre qui que ce soit. Alors les autres orphelins avaient cessé de poser des questions. Tout le monde savait bien ici que quand quelqu'un ne souhaitait pas répondre, il n'y avait pas à poser de questions.

Elle s'était très vite intégrée, sa bonne humeur et sa capacité à démarrer une conversation à n'importe quel moment, sur n'importe quel sujet aidant beaucoup. Bien sûr, au début, on l'avait un peu regardée de travers. Après tout, ces murs avaient toujours été beaucoup trop silencieux. Mais sa voix mélodieuse avait plu. Elle avait été adoptée par cette trop grande famille de sans-familles.

Sa machine à écrire sous le bras, elle marche le long de la Seine traçant de longues lignes tremblantes dans la poussière derrière elle avec sa branche. Ses yeux se voilent un instant, un très court instant. Elle monte les marches pour rejoindre les avenues bruyantes. Elle aime Paris, sincèrement. Sur sa gauche, Chatelet lui fait de l'oeil. Qui est-elle pour ne pas répondre à ses avances ?

D'un pas léger, elle se dirige vers le Marais, regardant plus en l'air que devant elle. Elle s'arrête en face d'un bar, légèrement en retrait. L'Imprévu, lui dit la devanture. Le nom lui plait. Elle s'asseoit contre un mur, tout proche de là, et pose sa machine à écrire à ses pieds. De son sac à dos turquoise, elle sort un bout de carton sur lequel elle écrit en lettres capitales : _« POÈMES DE RUE »_. Elle regarde son oeuvre un tout petit instant avant de rajouter juste en dessous, en plus petit _« En échange de ce qu'il vous plaira. »_

Elle chante tout bas, attendant patiemment d'attirer le regard des curieux. En attendant, elle s'entraine. Elle n'a pas encore l'habitude, elle ne tape pas très vite. Mais déjà, elle sait combien elle va aimer cette machine. Sa structure métallique, usée, contraste élégamment avec les touches d'un noir brillant. Elle passe délicatement son doigt dessus. Elle a l'impression de redevenir une enfant, quand elle passait des heures à contempler les cadeaux au pied du sapin de noël.

Elle ne voit pas le garçon s'approcher. Il est silencieux et attend devant elle sans annoncer sa présence. De lui, ce sont ses mains qu'elle a vues en premier. Elle les fixe un instant avant de relever le visage. Elle le trouve beau mais il y a un fond de méchanceté dans un coin de ses yeux qui lui fait un peu peur. Elle ne dit rien, elle attend qu'il parle.

« J'en voudrais un. »

Il hésite un instant, comme si ce qui allait suivre pouvait lui faire un mal quelconque.

« S'il te plait. »

Luna est toujours parfaitement immobile. Peut-être même qu'elle regrette un tout petit peu. Et puis elle revoit les visages souriants de tous les autres enfants du centre d'accueil, quand ils lui ont offert son cadeau. Elle chasse un peu sa peur et hoche la tête.

« Vous voulez... quelque chose en particulier ?

– Je te laisse faire. Je suis pas doué avec tout ça.

– C'est pour quelqu'un ?

– Une fille. C'est pour une fille. »

Luna allait commencer à écrire, mais s'arrête, le doigt suspendu au dessus de l'une des touches.

« Une fille que vous aimez ? Avec qui vous êtes ?

– Une file que j'aimais. Avec qui j'étais. »

La blonde hoche la tête. Du menton, elle lui indique L'Imprévu, afin de lui faire comprendre que peut-être, ce sera un peu long, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'installer confortablement. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air aimable. Elle n'a pas envie de lui parler. Alors elle préfère qu'il s'éloigne.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle commence à écrire, elle ne résiste pas. A plusieurs reprises, elle lève doucement les yeux pour le voir descendre calmement sa bière. Plus qu'il ne l'effraie, à présent, il l'intrigue. Elle ne l'a jamais vu dans le quartier auparavant. Il est grand, peut-être un peu trop. Lui passe à travers l'esprit que s'il souriait, il aurait le visage d'un enfant. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne le fait pas.

Luna se reconcentre sur sa machine à écrire. Ses doigts s'agitent un peu plus rapidement déjà. Elle écrit la Seine, trop grise, et les arcs-en-ciel que les gens aimants ont cachés dans leur poche. Elle écrit le crâne qui roule au sol, hurlant pour éviter la migraine, et puis le temps qu'on a éventré puisqu'il n'implosait pas. Elle écrit tout cela et puis un peu du reste aussi. Elle écrit le cheval pour l'amour qui court, son galop, et puis l'amputation des quatre membres tout d'un coup.

Elle écrit à s'en arracher les doigts sincèrement, douloureusement, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle sait réellement faire, écrire pour tous ces autres qui aiment. Elle, elle n'aime pas, non. Pas quelqu'un vraiment, sincèrement. Tout le monde un petit peu, et puis c'est tout. À vendre, Luna à ses heures perdues, piètre qualité : ne sait ni haïr ni aimer.

De l'amour elle ne sait que ce qu'elle en a lu dans les livres. De la haine elle ne sait que ce qu'elle en a vu dans les films. Les mots et les images ont tous les pouvoirs du monde, tous, sauf celui de la sincérité. Et comme Luna ne sait pas apprendre seule, comme elle ne sait qu'apprendre ce qu'il y a dans les livres et les films, ou ce qu'on veut bien lui dire, Luna ne maîtrise pas la sincérité. Elle laisse cela aux autres. C'est un peu triste pour elle, parfois, mais elle sait s'habituer, Luna. Cela, on le lui a appris.

Le garçon, à sa table en métal rouillé, il relève les yeux vers elle. Peut-être qu'il s'impatiente déjà. Qu'importe, elle a fini. Elle lève les yeux vers son verre. Avec un peu de chance, si elle lui donne maintenant, il s'en ira et elle pourra finir sa bière. Elle s'accroupit le temps de sortir la feuille, sans faire couler d'encre. Elle est un peu maladroite et elle le sait et elle s'en fout mais pour une fois elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle met son sac sur son dos, sa machine sous son bras et elle s'approche de lui, s'asseoit en face.

D'un mouvement un peu trop brusque, elle lui tend le poème. Il a à peine plongé les yeux dedans qu'elle attrape son verre et en boit une gorgée. Ça fait du bien, ça manque de force, ça l'assassine. Ça fait du mal. Tant pis. Elle n'aurait pas dû boire cette gorgée. Elle soupire.

Il se lève, sans dire merci. Sans rien dire du tout en fait. Luna ne lui en veut pas. Elle en connait bien trop des gens qui ne savent pas dire merci pour en vouloir à ce gars. Elle lui demande juste comme ça, rapidement, du bout des lèvres, avant qu'il ne se retourne.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Un instant, elle croit qu'il ne va pas répondre. Le silence dure bien trop longtemps, pour rien sûrement. Mais elle l'aime bien, Luna, le son du silence. C'est tout tendre à son oreille.

« Blaise. Je m'appelle Blaise. »

Il part. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il laisse une petite pièce, quelque chose comme ça. Elle aurait pu acheter un paquet de bonbons pour les gamins du centre d'accueil. Elle aurait bien aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas très gentil, tout en se doutant qu'il n'a pas grand chose du gars gentil.

En baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçoit qu'il a laissé sur la table son paquet de cigarettes encore plein, ou presque, juste à côté de sa dernière gorgée de bière. Elle en prend une, fouille son sac. Une allumette, qu'elle frotte contre la pierre, au mur. La fumée s'en va lui bouffer les poumons.

* * *

Blaise referma la porte derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la chambre d'hôpital, autre que Luna, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fit un rapide signe de tête au garçon brun qui semblait à moitié endormi dans un mélange miteux de fauteuil et de siège et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Le plus doucement possible, il s'assit à côté d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle semblait... paisible. Blaise savait trop bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Son visage resta cependant impassible. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu et murmura assez bas, comme par crainte de réveiller Luna.

« Tu peux sortir un peu, si tu veux. Je veille sur elle. »

Il lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête, se leva, s'étira et quitta la chambre, dans le plus grand silence. Malgré sa taille et la désinvolture qui se dégageait de lui, il n'avait pas émis le moindre bruit en faisant cela. Un chat n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Lorsqu'il revint, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Blaise n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Il s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit et lui tendit un gobelet plein d'un café brûlant, âcre juste à l'odeur. Blaise fit un sourire crispé, mais le remercia tout de même, avant de lui demander d'où il connaissait Luna. Sa curiosité sembla certainement déplacée, mais cela ne lui faisait pas grand chose. Il n'avait jamais été un grand ami des bonnes manières.

« Je... Nous venons du même orphelinat. »

Blaise baissa les yeux. Il ne s'était pas trompé. La souriante Luna Lovegood n'avait donc pas de famille. Il ne répondit pas.

« Je m'appelle Théodore. »

Blaise laissa le silence s'installer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se présenter. Après tout, l'autre ne lui avait pas demandé. Il se souvint de sa grand-mère et des règles de politesse qu'elle s'était évertuée à lui apprendre toute son enfance.

« Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Je suis un ami de Luna. »

* * *

_Hum, voilà le premier chapitre. Dans le sens et j'ai pas la moindre fichue objectivité, un petit mot pour me dire ce que ça peut valoir, ce serait cool ! J'essaye de vous écrire une suite dans un délai d'une à deux semaines, quelque chose de ce genre. A tôtbien !_


	2. Autofictif

BONJOUR A TOUS. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, mille ans après le premier. Je sais, c'est nul, blablabla. Je vais pas chercher à vous donner d'excuses un peu nullos, y'en a pas vraiment. Bref, je suis ravie, en tout cas, de vous dire que je reviens, sérieusement cette fois. J'ai presque fini d'écrire _The Sound of Silence_, dans son intégralité, et je peux vous dire que cette histoire fera sept chapitres, tous d'une longueur à peu près semblable.

J'espère que mes petits lecteurs de jadis ne m'en voudront pas trop fort, et accepteront, s'ils en ont encore l'envie, de lire la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que de nouveaux viendront s'ajouter à la liste. En tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, pour m'obliger à poster la suite, pour me faire remarquer une faute, tout ça, tout ça. Je vous aime d'un tendre amour. A bientôt !

(Ah, pour tout ce qui est avertissement, résumé, disclaimer, blablabla, je vous invite à vous reporter au premier chapitre. Mais que Joanne sache que je l'aime. Et Alan aussi, je lui envoie, d'où je suis à où il est, les plus tendres de mes pensées.)

* * *

****CHAPITRE II – AUTOFICTIF (2801)****

__La chance de l'enfant est de voir les ruines comme neuves __

__et de croire que la souche est le départ d'un arbre __

__plein de force qui vient de trouer la terre___._

Eric Chevillard, extrait de __L'Autofictif__

* * *

Le téléphone de Theodore vibrait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il daigna finalement regarder l'écran, mit un instant avant de déchiffrer le nom – encore à moitié endormi – et il raccrocha. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un de ses voisins de couloir tambourina à la porte de son dortoir qu'il finit par accepter de se lever. Il avait excessivement mal dormi, dévoré par des cauchemars qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis sa tendre enfance, et il était d'une humeur massacrante. Qui que ce soit de l'autre côté, il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour le déranger.

Il repoussa les draps, enfila un t-shirt assez large pour cacher sa maigreur qu'il trouvait exécrable, et il finit par se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement, juste avant que le jeune homme de l'autre côté ne puisse cogner une fois de plus. Il regarda attentivement ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ses lunettes tordus et l'étrange cicatrice qui marquait son front. Si son visage lui disait bien quelque chose, il aurait été tout à fait incapable de mettre un prénom dessus. Il eut un rictus méchant en voyant les vêtements difformes que portait l'orphelin qui lui faisait face, avant de hausser un sourcil, annonçant par là qu'il ne serait pas le premier à parler.

« C'est, hum... C'est Luna.

– Luna ? »

Enfin, Theodore sembla s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Sortant tout à fait de la bulle qu'il avait tenté de se créer au réveil, il réalisa l'agitation ambiante, l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans l'orphelinat. Un élan d'inquiétude lui transperça un temps le cœur, avant qu'il ne se reprenne, quand le garçon en face continua.

« Elle... »

Il n'osait pas le dire à voix haute, de peur que cela ne rende le fait plus vrai, plus réel aux yeux de tous, et surtout de lui-même.

« Ils l'ont retrouvée dans un sale état. Elle a été hospitalisée, pendant la nuit. »

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre, Luna, Theodore n'avait jamais vraiment cru à tout ce qui relevait du surnaturelle, de l'étrange, du _magique_. Mais toutes ces convictions, Luna les avait renversées en quelques mots, pas plus haut l'un que l'autre. Des mots emplis de fantaisie, de fantastique, de féerique. A ces mots, Theo s'était attaché dans l'espoir d'oublier tout le sombre qui avait rempli son cœur lorsqu'il avait été envoyé dans un orphelinat, juste après le décès de sa mère. Les cauchemars de la nuit lui revinrent en tête.

Et il avait un peu de mal à croire en un simple hasard.

S'il fut silencieux pendant plusieurs longues minutes, l'image d'une Luna blessée, amochée, finit par percuter dans son esprit. Le corps si frêle, si délicat de sa petite Luna, abîmé par quelques folies dont il ne connaissait l'origine. Pour le moment, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était savoir si elle allait bien, si elle s'en remettrait, si c'était grave ou non. Il attrapa le garçon aux lunettes par les épaules, le secouant à moitié, sans même s'en rendre compte, crachant une suite de mots qu'il devait être le seul à comprendre. Pourtant, l'autre en face prit le temps de lui répondre, le plus calmement possible.

« Elle était dans sa chambre, inanimée, quand ils l'ont trouvée. Vers vingt-deux heures, hier soir. Madame McGonagall faisait son tour des chambres habituel. Quand elle a toqué à la porte de Luna, personne n'a répondu. Alors elle a commencé s'inquiéter. »

Il attrapa les poignets de Theodore pour le contraindre d'ôter ses mains de ses épaules, gêné de la pression que les doigts tendus du garçon exerçait dans sa chaire. Il conserva le poignet gauche dans sa main droite, et l'invita à rentrer dans la chambre, le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Harry – le prénom revint brusquement à Theodore – attrapa un verre d'eau sur l'une des tables de nuit du dortoir, sans prendre garde de s'il s'agissait bien de celle de Theo, et il lui tendit gentiment, mettant dans ses gestes tout l'apaisement qu'il se sentait capable de trouver en lui. Theo était silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes, maintenant. Il savait que la suite ne le soulagerait pas.

« Elle a appelé Monsieur Rusard pour qu'il lui apporte un double des clés de la porte de Luna, comme elle était fermée de l'intérieur. Quand elle a fini par réussir à rentrer, Luna était assise par terre, contre son lit, et elle ne bougeait plus. Alors elle a appelé l'hôpital. Ils l'ont transférée ce matin pour qu'elle ait une chambre à elle, où se reposer. Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste, si je ne me trompe pas. Demande confirmation à McGonagall, si tu veux aller la voir. »

Theodore, d'un mouvement de bras, essuya une larme qui n'avait pas coulé. Il remercia Harry d'un signe de tête, d'avoir songé à le prévenir, et enfila un vieux pull miteux, ainsi que ses ses vieilles Docs défoncées. Il finit par se diriger vers le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie, afin d'avoir plus de nouvelles de sa chère petite Luna. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, et il savait que tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu dans un lit d'hôpital, son cerveau n'admettrait pas qu'elle puisse être malade.

Il lui fallut une heure, environ, pour rejoindre l'hôpital une fois que la vieille écossaise lui eut confirmé le lieu d'hospitalisation. Les meilleurs, pour ce qui est des services de réanimation, de tout Pais, de toute la région même. Il avait souri, maladroitement, comme pour la remercier du soin qu'elle prenait de tous les enfants à qui elle avait offert un toit. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, et que tous les meilleurs services de réanimation du monde pouvaient s'unir sous la même banderole, Luna serait toujours blessé.

Il eut envie de pleurer. Il ne pleura pas. Il ne pleura même pas en entrant dans la chambre de Luna, en voyant le petit corps fébrile de Luna allongé dans un lit immense, bien trop grand pour elle. Il ne pleura pas en voyant tous les tuyaux de plastique qui la reliaient à des machines dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Il n pleura pas en prenant sa main dans la sienne, en songeant à combien elle était froide. Ne pleura pas en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de vase pour les fleurs qu'il avait songé à apporter. Il les laissa reposer tristement sur la table de nuit grise. Il resta quelques longues minutes debout, et finit par s'asseoir dans un siège, dans un coin de la pièce, duquel tout de même, il pouvait voir le visage éteint de son amie.

Il tenta longtemps de se convaincre qu'elle dormait, oui, qu'elle ne faisait que dormir, rien de plus, que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Un peu trop de fatigue accumulée, voilà tout. Il s'endormit avant que d'être tout à fait convaincu.

Le bruit de la porte le réveilla. Dehors, le soleil ne s'était pas tout à fait couché, mais la rue s'était considérablement assombrie. Il craqua les mains de sa main gauche comme pour se réveiller, et observa le type qui entrait dans la chambre, qui mit quelques bonnes secondes avant de remarquer sa présence. Il semblait être son parfait contraire. Theodore était grand, trop grand, et bien trop mince aussi. L'autre en face était de taille beaucoup plus raisonnable, et excessivement musclé, presque trapu. Ses yeux foncés allaient parfaitement avec sa peau aux teintes étonnantes de marrons, quand celle de Theodore était uniformément blanche, quand ces yeux bleus ressortaient étrangement, seule couleur un peu marquante sur l'ensemble de son visage. Blaise avait les cheveux ras, coupés avec précision Theodore un peu trop longs, et laissés en bataille. Il vint confirmer ce carnage capillaire en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. L'un d'eux était beau, l'autre ne savait qu'être élégant dans sa tenue. Entre eux, quelques points communs, cependant : la chemise froissée, l'odeur de tabac froid.

Et Luna, bien sûr.

Lorsque l'autre lui proposa, Theo n'hésita pas bien longtemps, sortant fumer la cigarette qu'il s'empêchait depuis des heures pour ne pas laisser la minuscule blonde seule dans sa chambre hideuse. Il s'adossa au mur de l'hôpital, alluma avec une allumette la cigarette tordue qu'il s'était roulée dans la chambre avant de s'endormir, et laissa la fumée s'emparer de ses poumons. Quelques minutes volées au temps, à croire encore qu'il était possible que tout aille bien.

Avant de remonter, il s'arrêta à la machine à café. Il allait repartir avec son expresso quand il revint en arrière, pour commander un second café. Il hésita un instant, appuya deux fois sur le boutons +, et repartit avec un café long, beaucoup trop sucré à son goût. Un instant, il rêva de se perdre. Mais la chambre 214 semblait rayonner dans tout l'hôpital, comme pour l'empêcher d'oublier ce pourquoi il était ici.

En entrant dans la chambre, il tendit immédiatement le café à... L'autre. Et se tint là, debout, à côté de Luna. Sans oser bouger, sans lui prendre la main. Il regarda son visage tiré, ses cheveux un peu terne, sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement en suivant le rythme de sa respiration apaisée. Une voix assassina le silence. D'où il connaissait Luna ? De partout, de toujours.

« Je... Nous venons du même orphelinat. Je m'appelle Theodore. »

L'autre, il attendit, il attendit longtemps pour répondre. Pour dire qui, pour dire comment, pour dire pourquoi. Pour expliquer sa main trop large qui tenait trop fermement la main trop fine de Luna.

« Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Je suis un ami de Luna. »

* * *

Luna chantonne dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat. Dehors il pleut. Elle revend de sa bonne humeur par pack de douze, insouciante. Certains, même, vont jusqu'à dire inconsciente. Mais elle est tout sauf inconsciente, Luna. Elle voit tout, elle sait tout, elle pense à tout. Elle voit parfaitement, par exemple, que les murs de l'orphelinat sont trop gris. Elle sait parfaitement que la voiture qui vient de s'arrêter devant l'orphelinat est rigoureusement de la même teinte que les murs trop gris de l'orphelinat.

Elle pense au fait qu'il y a sûrement, dans cette auto, un enfant un peu trop triste, et elle voudrait bien, la petite Luna, être capable de chanter assez joliment pour envoyer dans son cœur un peu de chaleur. Les autres enfants, ils sont couchés, alors elle est seule pour sa mission de super-héroïne, et elle y croit très très fort, parce qu'elle se dit que si elle n'y croit pas elle, alors il n'y aura personne pour le faire.

Elle traîne dans sa main une petite peluche déchirée, qu'elle n'a jamais lâché depuis son arrivée dans l'orphelinat. Une sorte d'animal mythique, avec une corne tout à fait étrange sur le front. C'est un cadeau de sa maman, alors elle ne veut pas le perdre. Et pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre, elle le garde dans son petit poing fermé.

Quand elle arrive devant la porte immense de l'orphelinat, le monsieur en costume très élégant qui conduit la voiture vient tout juste de claquer la portière derrière un minuscule garçon, encore plus petit qu Luna, qui n'est déjà pas bien grande, il faut dire. Il ne pleure pas. Il ne sourit pas. Il regarde juste, fixement, droit devant lui. Comme s'il ne voyait rien. Derrière Luna, Madame McGonagall approche. Elle pose une main délicate sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, en lui murmurant, sans vraiment de reproche cependant, qu'elle devrait déjà être couchée.

Le monsieur en costume s'approche, le petit garçon suit. Il tend un dossier à la directrice adjointe et dit, avec une voix très grave, et très désagréable.

« Voici Theodore Nott. L'enfant dont je vous ai parlé au téléphone. »

Luna enregistre lentement le prénom, se le répétant doucement, plusieurs fois, pour ne pas l'oublier. Puis elle relève les yeux vers le petit garçon, relisant son visage avec cette nouvelle information. Il la fixe à cet instant là, et en voyant ses yeux, les tripes de Luna se tordent en elle. Il y a un désespoir accroché au visage de Theodore qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque là, et qui lui rappelle, par vagues, celui qui l'avait prise lorsqu'elle avait elle-même, quelques années auparavant, dû passer le pas de cette porte.

Alors que l'homme entre dans l'orphelinat, Minerva McGonagall presse tendrement l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle lui fait toute confiance vis-à-vis de l'enfant qui orne tristement le pavé sombre de la ruelle sur laquelle l'orphelinat débouche. Luna sourit. Ses missions, elle les prend toujours très à cœur.

Elle tend la main vers Theodore, doucement. Comme un enfant blond, jadis, apprivoisa un renard. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux et lui offre toute la tendresse qu'elle a en réserve. Enfin, quand elle est sûre qu'il ne reculera pas, elle s'approche, un pas après l'autre, sans se presser. S'il ne veut pas lever la main vers elle, alors elle ira chercher sa main, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il a un léger mouvement de recul lorsque leur deux peaux s'effleurent, mais rien de plus. Il est toujours parfaitement impassible. L'apparent désespoir a fondu bien rapidement, aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Un instant, Luna croit même avoir rêvé. Mais ce genre de chose, elle est bien certaine de ne plus le rêver depuis bien longtemps. Elle adresse un dernier regard à Theodore, avant de se tourner et de le tirer vers l'intérieur de l'établissement. Derrière eux, la porte se ferme, _comme par magie_.

Elle l'entraîne dans un dédale de couloirs qu'elle connaît comme sa poche. Le bureau de McGonagall est juste là, juste un peu plus loin. Une fois qu'elle a la porte en vue, elle s'arrête et s'adosse au mur, se laisse glisser jusqu'à être assis par terre. Theodore semble hésiter, puis il remarque que son pantalon est déjà déchiré au niveau du genou, et tout sale aux ourlets. Alors comme elle, il se laisse glisser, jusqu'à toucher terre. Mais il ne dit rien. Et il fixe le mur devant lui. Pour n'avoir pas à fixer les deux grands yeux bleus de Luna, ses grands yeux rendus globuleux par les verres épais de ses immenses binocles.

« Dis, Theodore, tu connais les Sombrals ? »

Il secoue la tête, Theodore, de gauche à droite.

« Non. Je connais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sa voix est un peu rêche. Tout de suite, Luna l'aime bien, sa voix. Elle aimerait bien s'allonger dedans, et se laisse bercer. C'est comme un grand nuage, un peu moelleux, mais en même temps rude tout comme il faut. C'est comme verser une larme au milieu d'un éclat de rire. C'est très bizarre et un peu gênant et follement agréable tout en même temps. C'est inattendu. Elle est inattendue, la voix de Theodore. Elle va assez mal avec ses yeux. C'est ce qui plaît à Luna en premier, chez Theodore. Rien ne va avec rien, chez lui. Ça le rend magnifique.

« C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les cauchemars des enfants qui ont perdu leur maman. »

Theodore, il voudrait sourire, mais il n'est pas bien sûr de se souvenir de comment on fait, alors il dit rien. Il verse pas non plus de larmes parce que maintenant qu'il est si tard, maintenant que ça fait si longtemps qu'il pleure, il en a plus beaucoup à revendre, des sanglots d'orphelin. Il se dit que c'est plutôt chouette d'être tombé sur Luna, en premier, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'elle a l'air gentille derrière sa peau pâle, derrière ses yeux bleus globuleux, sous ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés.

Elle ne le regarde pas alors qu'elle est en train de lui parler. Elle joue avec quelques petits bouts de tissus, avec un drôle d'air mélancolique plaqué sur le visage. Elle ressemble à un ange, ou à un fantôme. Ou à une sorte de reflet fille de Theodore, avec juste du blond dans les cheveux à la place du brun. C'est à cause des yeux, sûrement, ça joue sur la ressemblance. La peluche tombe entre Luna et Theo. Luna ne bouge pas, alors Theo tend le bras pour la ramasser. Il regarde avec un peu d'étonnement les bouts de tissus de toute les couleur, mal cousus. A un endroit, il croit reconnaître une patte, ou peut-être une queue, il ne sait pas trop. Il sait juste que ça doit être un animal. La seule chose qu'il comprend de cet amas informe de couture, c'est que sur le front de l'étrange bestiole, il y a une corne bizarre, qui forme une spirale tordue. La corne a été mordillée. Sûrement la fille a-t-elle depuis longtemps cette peluche.

« Tu sais, je l'ai pas perdue, ma maman. Elle est morte.

– Tu peux la garder un peu, si tu veux.

– De quoi ?

– La peluche. C'est un Ronflak cornu. Ils sont magiques et très durs à trouver. »

Il regarde la peluche. C'est la première fois, il vient de réaliser, qu'il en tient une dans ses mains.

« Je veux bien. »

Luna sourit.

« Dis, tu t'appelles comment ?

– Je m'appelle Luna. »

* * *

La seconde fois que Blaise leva les yeux sur Theodore, il réalisa la fatigue qui tirait son visage. Le brun devait être là depuis plusieurs longues heures pour avoir l'air aussi éteint. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour se dire qu'il était certainement dans le même état. L'illusion du café qu'il avait bu quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant semblait faire effet, mais cela n'avait certainement pas effacé les cernes sous ses yeux. Un instant, il lâcha la main de Luna pour se frotter les paupières et s'étirer.

Theodore, lui, se tenait toujours droit à côté du lit. Son dos le faisait terriblement souffrir, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air... Faible, ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. Non, il devait être fort, pour Luna du moins, si ce n'était pour lui-même. Il devait être présent, être le grand-frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir, qu'il avait toujours prétendu être pour elle. Il devait être le type réconfortant, au sourire éclatant, qu'elle viendrait voir à son réveil lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de se remonter le moral. Plutôt que le contraire. Et en attendant, il devait veiller sur son sommeil, pour être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien alors qu'elle n'avait pas la force de se défendre.

Tendrement, il passa sa main sur son front, écartant les quelques mèches couleurs pailles qui recouvraient ses sourcils. Du bout de l'index, il dessina, l'effleurant à peine, les contours de son visage. Une poupée de porcelaine. Ses joues, habituellement rosée par la joie qui vivait en elle, était blanche, atrocement blanche. Et quand il y songea, Theodore ne sut dire si c'était là la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, ou si cela faisait plus longtemps et qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Son doigt descendit le long de sa nuque.

Il n'y avait d'autre bruit dans la pièce que celui des machines qui faisaient un cocon métallique pour Luna, et la respiration de Blaise, bien peu régulière. Theodore se demanda un instant s'il avait des soucis de santé, avant de songer que cela ne le concernait pas. Ce silence raté, ce fut Theodore, cette fois-ci, qui le brisa.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? »

Theodore n'avait pas souvenir que la jeune fille lui ait parlé de Blaise. Certes, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de ses connaissances en dehors de l'orphelinat, mais Theodore avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait au moins évoqué une fois ses amis les plus importants. Pourtant, jusque là, Blaise était le seul à avoir fait le déplacement pour la voir. Theodore hésita un instant, se demandant ce que Luna avait pu lui cacher d'autre. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se tourna vers les yeux de la jeune fille, comme pour tenter d'y lire ses secrets les plus enfouis, et qu'il les trouva terriblement clos. Il ne s'y ferait pas.

« C'est une drôle d'histoire.

– Oui, je me doute. C'est toujours une drôle d'histoire, quand il est question de Luna. »

Blaise et Theodore faillirent sourire en même temps, faillirent partager un instant de complicité. Mais ils ne le firent pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait.

« Je lui ai échangé un poème contre un paquet de clopes.

– Ça se vaut.

– Je trouve aussi. Elle était là, collée contre un mur, toute petite avec sa machine à écrire. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait sa taille, la machine à écrire. »

Theodore s'accorda un court instant pour se souvenir de ce jour joyeux qu'avaient été les seize ans de Luna, de ses étoiles dans les yeux quand elle avait vu son gâteau, et de son petit cri dans joie lorsqu'il avait été l'heure d'ouvrir son cadeau.

« Elle disait qu'elle échangeait des poèmes contre un peu tout, un peu n'importe quoi. J'ai trouvé ça ridicule, ou minable, je sais pas trop, mais comme je me sentais ridicule _et _minable, à cette époque, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être fait pour moi. » Blaise s'arrêta, tentant de retrouver les mots du premier poème de Luna qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains. « Au départ, c'était pour une fille. C'est ce que je lui ai dit quand elle m'a demandé. Pour une fille. Et je suis revenu, plusieurs fois, en espérant la recroiser. Je l'ai recroisée. Elle m'en a fait d'autres, toujours pour la même fille. Pansy, elle s'appelait. Je ne lui en ai jamais donné aucun. »

Blaise avala sa salive avant de continuer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à continuer. Les yeux apaisants de ce type, ou encore le fait qu'il soit un ami de Luna. L'un comme l'autre était ce que Theodore considérait comme de plutôt bons signes.

« Ils sont tous affichés dans ma chambre, au dessus de mon lit. Elle n'est pas au courant je crois. Je trouve ça amusant. »

Theodore ne répondit pas, laissant l'ambiance du début se réinstaller entre eux, mais ils eurent beau attendre, quelque chose, une part de la tension qui les avait tenus éloignés pendant près d'une heure, s'était rompue pendant le récit de Blaise. Finalement, il suffisait de la présence de Luna pour apaiser les tensions. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de faire usage de sa douce voix, invitant les gens qui l'entouraient au calme. Sa présence était apaisante. Luna était apaisante, rien que parce qu'elle était Luna.

« Elle va aller mieux ? »

Blaise se morigéna. Il n'avait pas voulu poser une question, mais cracher, comme ça, une affirmation. Faire celui qui se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Faire celui qui était sûr de lui, comme toujours, comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude. Faire le malin, un peu, peut-être. Faire celui qui n'était pas atteint plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, parce que ç'aurait été admettre ses sentiments. Parce que ç'aurait été admettre sa faiblesse.

« Bien entendu. C'est Luna. Il lui faut du repos : elle ne se repose jamais. Mais elle va aller mieux. »

Et la voix de Theodore ne suffit pas à rassurer Blaise, parce qu'elle tremblait, elle aussi, parce qu'elle avait quelque chose de défaillant, de flou, d'incertain. Le seul soulagement pour Blaise fut de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se faire un sang d'encre. Cela ne suffit pas à calmer son cœur qui battait trop vite, sa respiration presque erratique. Il hésita à partir, mais ne parvint pas à se convaincre d'ôter sa main de celle de Luna. Il craignait qu'elle ne s'envole un peu, s'il n'était plus là pour veiller sur elle. Il finit cependant par y être contraint, quoiqu'il en soit.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, faisant se retourner les deux garçons vers celle-ci, comme un seul homme. Une infirmière passa son visage par l'entrebâillement, les informant que maintenant qu'il était vingt heures passées, il allait falloir quitter l'hôpital, les visites étant terminées. Theodore hocha la tête et se pencha vers Luna pour l'embrasser sur le front, avant d'aller récupérer son manteau, sur le dossier de la chaise. Blaise pressa minimement la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, jurant mentalement à Luna de repasser la voir le lendemain.

Ils sortirent ensemble, silencieux dans les couloirs, dans les escaliers, dans le hall. La porte de sortie leur offrit une liberté qu'ils n'imaginaient plus ressentir, enfermés depuis trop longtemps, et Theodore tendit une cigarette à Blaise. Celui-ci l'attrapa sans un mot. Luna n'était plus là, la gêne était revenue. Pourtant, Theodore finit par oser, hésitant.

« Tu... Tu veux aller boire une bière, quelque part ? »

Blaise fuma un peu avant de répondre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette proposition. Il réfléchit un instant afin d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas de bonne excuse pour refuser, puis il hocha la tête, vaincu par le vide que lui offraient ses soirées depuis quelques jours déjà. De toute façon, c'était toujours mieux que d'être seul.

« Tu connais l'Imprévu ? »

Theodore répondit négativement, d'un mouvement de tête.

« Viens, j't'emmène. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Il n'en voulait pas de toute façon. Il avait décidé d'y aller, il y serait quoiqu'en dise l'autre. Qu'il le suive ou qu'il ne le suive pas. Pourtant, l'ombre de Theodore confirma qu'il le suivait bien. Blaise esquissa, pour lui-même, un fin sourire. Un peu de compagnie, il n'allait certainement pas cracher dessus. Au contraire. Boire à deux restait toujours plus savoureux que de se mettre une mine en étant seul. Ce dont il avait en ce moment beaucoup trop l'habitude. Ridicule. Si sa mère savait.

Il souffla un dernier nuage de fumée et jeta la cigarette dans le caniveau, avant de s'engager dans la première bouche de métro qu'il croisa.


End file.
